Say yes, cause I need to know
by OiCarool
Summary: Universo Orgulho & Paixão Elisabeta e Darcy após o pedido de casamento recusado


O mundo estava um pouco menos colorido. Mesmo quando o sol brilhava, o dia era nublado. As cores eram menos vívidas, e seu perfume parecia sem graça. O riso alheio era incompreensível, acompanhado de uma estranha sensação de que a vida perdera parte do sentido. Como se o planeta parasse de girar, deixando-a em uma eterna escuridão.

Não tinha mais lágrimas para derramar, e os gritos abafados pelo travesseiro já eram escassos. Mas a angústia e a sensação de que seu coração estava quebrado permaneciam ali, como uma dor constante e sem solução. Revivia os fatos daquela noite repetidamente, procurando neles os seus erros, os erros de Darcy.

A verdade é que queria ser independente, construir sua própria história. Não sonhara a vida inteira com amor e casamento, nunca tivera como desejo uma vida como a de sua mãe. Elisabeta sonhava mais alto, exigia mais do mundo, e não tinha medo de enfrenta-lo.

Ao conhecer Darcy, um furacão também atingira sua vida. Darcy Williamson era o homem conservador e sério por quem Elisabeta nunca imaginara se apaixonar, a quem ela nunca imaginara amar. E ao descobrir o amor, Elisa duvidou de sua capacidade de conciliar seus dois mundos.

Mas agora percebia que seu mundo não era completo sem o jeito turrão de Darcy, sem seu sorriso que dominava o ambiente, ou sua voz ponderando todos os passos que ela dava. A vida era sem graça sem as brigas, sem os beijos, e todos os momentos que passaram juntos.

Percebeu, aos poucos, que embora sonhasse a vida inteira com a aventura, foi só quando Darcy entrou em seu caminho que tivera a coragem para encarar o mundo. Como se soubesse que poderia voar despreocupada, porque ele estaria ali para protege-la e apoia-la.

Encarando-o agora, via tudo com clareza. São Paulo, Paris, Londres, estariam disponíveis por toda sua vida. Poderia ocupar diversos postos de trabalho. Mas perdera a única chance que tivera no amor. Com um homem que estivera disposto a viver todos os seus sonhos com ela.

\- Eu sei que não deveria estar aqui. – Darcy encarou os olhos brilhantes dela. – Você foi muito clara em nosso último encontro.

Darcy respirou profundamente. Precisava ter coragem para dizer o que pretendia. Adiara esse encontro nas últimas cinco semanas, evitando quando lugar onde Elisabeta pudesse estar. Mas agora o tempo se esgotava, e precisava dizer a ela, precisava dizer uma última vez a ela.

\- Mas eu acho que eu não fui tão claro ou justo com você. – disse, por fim.

Elisabeta o encarou com um nó tão apertado na garganta que não conseguia acreditar em sua capacidade de falar.

\- Elisabeta, eu vim aqui para dizer a você que a acho uma mulher incrível. Admiro sua força e seus desejos de independência. Admiro o seu comprometimento com sua família e com seus ideais.

Ela sentiu um arrepio ao ouvir as palavras dele. Não era a primeira vez que ouvia discurso semelhante, mas havia algo no tom de voz de Darcy que tornava tudo diferente.

\- Eu vim pedir, ou melhor, eu vim demonstrar todo o meu desejo de que você nunca mude, Elisabeta. Dizer a você que acredito em sua capacidade de mudar o mundo ao seu redor. Eu sou a prova disso. – ele sorriu, sem encará-la.

\- Darcy, eu...

\- Me deixe terminar, por favor. – ele pediu, voltando seus olhos aos dela. – Eu sou a prova de que a sua luz contagia e ilumina até mesmo os lugares mais escuros. Quero agradecer a você por ter me permitido amá-la.

Darcy se aproximou em passos lentos, sem desviar seu olhar. Tocou levemente o rosto de Elisabeta, fazendo os dois prenderem a respiração. Ele beijou a testa da ex-namorada, se afastando em seguida.

\- Eu não poderia ir embora sem que você soubesse. – Darcy sorriu triste.

Elisabeta ainda recuperava-se do breve contato quando ouviu as palavras dele. Sentiu seu coração afundar em seu peito.

\- Embora? – perguntou, espantada.

\- Estou voltando para a Europa. – ele explicou. – As coisas vão bem na ferrovia, e agora, bem... agora eu não tenho outros motivos para permanecer no Vale do Café.

\- Europa? – apesar de tentar esboçar uma reação, Elisa não conseguia.

\- O meu navio parte amanhã pela manhã. Eu só queria me despedir, me desculpe se a incomodei. – Darcy apressou-se, interpretando erroneamente a expressão de Elisa.

\- Mas você não pode ir embora, Darcy. – disse, de supetão, espantando-se ao ouvir a própria voz.

Ele prendeu a respiração, sem saber o que responder, e sem querer deixar a esperança tomar conta de seu coração.

\- É isso, você não pode ir embora. – Elisa repetiu. – Sua vida está aqui, o seu trabalho, os seus amigos.

\- Eu posso fazer tudo isso de Londres. – soltou a respiração que segurava.

\- Não pode. – Elisa se aproximou de Darcy, sem pensar. – E as nossas brigas, Darcy? Você vai me mandar cartas de Londres discordando de tudo o que eu fizer?

\- Mas você... – Darcy tentou interromper, sem sucesso.

\- Vamos passar meses e meses na mesma discussão, até ficarmos velhos? – Elisa deixou uma lágrima escorrer.

\- Elisa, você disse que eu seria o último homem com quem se casaria. – Darcy disse, sem entender.

\- Eu menti. – Elisabeta soltou a respiração, aproximando-se ainda mais. – Eu estava com medo, Darcy. Medo de você pedir para eu abrir mão de todos os meus sonhos e planos.

\- Eu nunca...

\- Eu sei. Agora eu sei. E pode ser tarde demais, mas eu te amo. Você me fez sentir e viver a maior das minhas aventuras. Me mostrou como é bom ser surpreendida. Eu não posso deixar você ir embora, Darcy. Eu não quero que você saia da minha vida.

Darcy a encarou, com um sorriso nos lábios.

\- Não é tarde demais, Elisabeta. – disse, simplesmente.

\- Não? – ela perguntou.

\- Você é a mulher da minha vida, e não importa quantas vezes brigarmos, eu sempre darei chances ao nosso amor.

Darcy a puxou para um beijo apaixonado, seus lábios se tocando numa intensidade de sentimentos, com a mistura de saudade, amor e desejo.

\- Mas eu pensei sobre o que você falou, sobre tudo o que você falou. – ele sorriu, ao se separarem. – E embora seja pretencioso, uma pequena parte de mim tinha esperança de que você ainda me amasse.

Ele ajoelhou-se, para o espanto de Elisabeta. Ela prendeu a respiração, temendo ter que novamente rejeitar um pedido de casamento.

\- Eu vou fazer tudo certo desta vez. Elisabeta Benedito... – ele retirou um objeto do bolso, direcionando-o para ela. – Eu tenho uma passagem extra para um navio que parte para a Europa amanhã pela manhã. Você me daria a honra de te levar para conhecer o mundo?

Elisabeta riu, ajoelhando-se em frente a ela, maravilhada pelas possibilidades que se abriam diante de seus olhos. Tudo daria certo. Com ele, tudo sempre estaria certo.


End file.
